The present invention relates to an adjustable door closer which provides a spring for storing energy during pivotal opening of a door and releasing the stored energy to close the door thereafter, and a hydraulic resistance to retard the closing of the door in a controlled fashion.
There are currently available several types of door closing mechanisms which both urge the door to a closed position, and slow the closing speed of the door to prevent the door from slamming into the door frame under the force of the closing mechanism, the spring. Door closers are known for swinging doors having spring actuated close with a hydraulic pot to retard the closing. These closers have valving means for passing hydraulic fluid to control the speed of door closing. Such closers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,589 and 3,246,362.